The present invention relates to mattresses or more particularly to therapeutic mattresses having lumbar region support means.
It is well known in the art to provide mattress constructions which have a generally flat outer surface. These are typically comprised of an inner portion having an array of springs which are covered or encapsulated in a resilient fabric or rubbery material. The covered springs are then enveloped in an outer fabric material in a generally rectangular configuration. It is also known to provide a roll-up type of cushion bedding which finds particular use in such recreational sports as camping, hiking and the like. Typically, such cushions are mere rectangular sections of foam rubber which a camper unrolls on the ground to serve as a base for a sleeping bag. Neither of these configurations provide differential support for one's body weight as it is distributed while in a reclining position.
The present invention improves upon the aforesaid mattress designs by providing a mattress which adjusts to the contours and weight distribution of the body and additionally provides particular support for the lumbar portion of the spine.